


Watch and Learn

by megyal



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis, Patrick and sex-tapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ficsoreal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ficsoreal.livejournal.com/)**ficsoreal** , who wanted something PWP. I tried, TK!  
> All my thanks to [](http://t-boo.livejournal.com/profile)[**t_boo**](http://t-boo.livejournal.com/) , who literally jumpstarted my fail-brain with the idea for the fic. Literally. Oh and [](http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/profile)[**okubyo_kitsune**](http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/)'s [Surprise Sex is Always Great](http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/66160.html?format=light) gave me a push too. Yay!  
>  Also, there are numbered parts, but there's no good reason for the numbers.

1.

The thing about having a sex-tape is that there's always a fear about it getting out. Patrick lives with a deep mortal terror that one day, when he's hiding under his bed trying to get over the mortification of his nakedness for everyone to see, Pete will either call him up or come to his house with wide, shocked and probably admiring eyes, going, "Holy shit, Patrick, _holy shit._ "

Not that Patrick doesn't trust Travis. He really does, but you never know, you know?

 

2.

"Just tell me it isn't somewhere people can get to it," Patrick says firmly into his phone. Travis' snort is made of utter derision.

"What do you take me for, homes?" Travis drawls and Patrick closes his eyes, trying to relax. "Ain't nowhere public, trust me. All I do, I take it out of the secret spot, you know, where I hide my guns and my stacks of money, shit like that--"

"Shut up, man," Patrick says, but he's smiling. "You're ridiculous."

"--I take it out and I watch it and I get fucking _hard_ over it, so there you go."

Patrick's mouth is suddenly very dry. "You do," he asks flatly, because he's trying to keep his voice from spiraling into the upper register.

"Yeah. Believe it." Travis' voice is very quiet right now, and Patrick believes him. "You should come watch it sometime."

"Um, yeah. Sure," Patrick says, but there's a _fuck no_ hidden somewhere in the back of his voice and Travis laughs and laughs.

 

3.

Making his little movie is fun. Pete gets into it, as he does everything; Patrick finds that telling everyone what to do is very satisfying, brings out the bossy side of him. He does it with the band, but the reaction is kind of different here.

"Hey, when you're all dominant, it's hot," Pete had said with cheerful reassurance when Patrick voiced some concern about being a tad pushy sometimes. "It's like, you have this sweet little face and you're yelling at people and they go, Awww that's cute! And you get your way."

"But you guys don't do it all the time. The band, I mean. Give me my way all the time, I mean," Patrick said, grinning. Pete grinned back.

"We've built up resistance. And get out, we give in to you all the time, we hate your fucking tantrums." Pete dodged Patrick's kick, laughing hoarsely as he had rambled off.

Making his movie is fun. Having Travis come to his house, dragging him bodily from his little workspace and making him sit down in his large messy living room as Travis preps his DVD player, not quite so fun.

Maybe.

 

4.

"Now," Travis says contentedly, settling beside Patrick and pressing Play. "On with the show."

"Look, I. I have work to do," Patrick protests, trying to get up. He feels a hand clamp around his arm, pulling him back and he sighs. Then, when the DVD starts, he groans, for there he is in all his plump glory, sitting in an anonymous bed and wrapped in a sheet, shoulders round and smooth and _bare_ ; worse than anything else, he has no hat on. "Oh god, I don't have on a hat, shit."

"Shut the fuck up," Travis says fondly. "Watch. Just watch."

Patrick squints like an easily-terrified person who is being forced to watch a horror movie. He can still see himself, eyes wide and dark as he licks his lips on-screen.

"Shit," Travis mutters beside him, the same time that his twin on-screen goes, "Your fucking mouth, Stump. _Fuck_."

"What about it?" DVD-Patrick says with an expression that is a mixture of shy and smug and Patrick's eyes widen, giving up the whole squinting thing. His voice, which he knows can be throaty, he's been told that before, is low and smoky. And, ok, _hot_. "You... are you going to turn off that thing?"

"No way," DVD-Travis says firmly and Patrick on-screen bites at his bottom lip. "I want this for posterity."

"Posterity, yeah," he says uncertainly, "Until it gets out like Pete's dick."

"I'm not Pete." There is something dark in Travis' voice even as the view of Patrick goes closer, Travis zooming in on different parts of Patrick's face, his nose, the round shape of his chin, his eyebrows. Patrick didn't even know he'd done that and now he turns his head and gives Travis a quizzical stare. Travis smirks back. "Remember that," Travis continues on the DVD, and Patrick returns his attention to the television.

He watches his own expression darken. "I know," TV-Patrick says in a surprising cool tone, for someone who is naked in bed and waiting for sex. "Now are we going to argue over Pete, or are you going to fuck me? Make up your mind."

Shit. Fucking _shit_ , did he actually say that? Did he actually, _actually_ say it, say it with his eyes flashing and daring? Yeah, sure did and apparently it did _something_ to Travis, because the image shakes and moves violently. Now, it's at an angle, small mountains of white sheets in the foreground as Travis' body presses against his, yanking down the sheets.

He averts his eyes, blushing furiously. The sounds he's making are shameless, _loud_ moans and hitched breathing. Travis leans in beside him and nuzzles the side of Patrick's face with nose, pushing his face back towards the images of his own hands gripping in Travis' hair tightly as Travis bites the curve of his shoulder and then licks his way back to a sweet spot under Patrick's ear, a location that makes him shudder and keen.

"Just watch," Travis commands, and as if to counter this directive, he takes Patrick's hand and presses against the hard curve of his hard cock, warm through the layers of jeans. Patrick squirms, feeling his own arousal build; he strokes the shape of Travis' cock tentatively, as if he's never had it in his mouth or in his ass many times before. Travis just keeps _smirking_ , giving him self-satisfied glances out of the corner of his eye.

"What? Oh," Travis on-screen says as DVD-Patrick pushes at his shoulders, and they both roll over towards the camera, nearly knocking it off the bed. Travis' hand moves it, places it on a nearby bedside table. The angle is now a little higher and a little weird; all Patrick can see is one of Travis' legs, knee drawn up... and his own head between Travis' legs, moving up and down slowly. Patrick gapes, he can't help it; his face is burning as he watches his lips stretch around Travis' dick, red and slick over the darker skin of Travis' cock. He pulls off completely and gives Travis a heated stare as his tongue flicks around the bulbous head.

"Yeah," Travis says hoarsely beside him. "See? This is... ok, _fuck_ ," and he lunges at Patrick, who gives an unmanly squeak as he's dragged down to the floor and rolled onto his back on the carpet; he blinks as Travis fumbles with the button on his jeans and then yanks down both jeans and boxers. Patrick goes up on his elbows and raises his hips helpfully, and they're tugged off and flung away. Travis pushes his knees up and winks at him.

"Keep on watching, man," is all he says silkily and then ducks his head. Patrick gasps as a warm mouth engulfs his cock and his eyes slide back over to the television. Shit, he's _riding_ Travis; he can only see one side of them: just one of his pale legs, bent as he straddles Travis, one of Travis' hands gripping his hip tightly, helping him move up and down, thumb pressing into the soft curve of his belly. Patrick moans in harmony with his counterpart on the screen... who is as chatty as _shit_ , panting out nonsense; at one point, they're both chuckling breathlessly, Travis saying something like _well, if you would stop doing that, man_ and Patrick replying with, _I can't help it, come on, don't stop_. He's trying to remember what they had been laughing about, but Travis is coaxing an orgasm out of him with his lips and tongue, he can't fucking _concentrate_.

He's coming just as Travis makes a sharp, surprised noise in the back of his throat, both on the TV and between his legs; a few moments later, Patrick hears himself say in a small, tight voice, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," and the sound of himself coming makes his cock twitch weakly as Travis pulls off and crawls up his limp body to kiss him, the taste of Patrick bitter and sharp on his tongue. Patrick worms a hand between them, sticking his hand into Travis' open fly and into his own underwear, finding sticky evidence that Travis got off on giving Patrick head. Nice.

"You want a copy of that?" Travis says, raising his head and grinning down at him.

"Fuck yes," Patrick breathes and drags him back down.

 

5.

"What's this?" Pete says curiously, after digging into the very back of Patrick's closet, finding the book that wasn't really a book, but a clever little hiding-place for his DVD. Patrick walks over and grabs it as casually as he can out of Pete's hands.

"Just a copy of the movie. You know. Just in case, whatever," he says easily and he can't tell a lie to Pete, that fucker will _know_ , but he isn't really telling a lie, right? It _is_ a copy of the movie, but _which one_ , that's the kicker. Pete shrugs, and continues to rummage around Patrick's personal space with the same enthusiasm of a golden retriever. Why he's doing this, Patrick doesn't know. It's just Pete.

But seriously. He needs to find a better hiding-place.

_fin_


End file.
